Belgian Fried Potatoes
by WSCMiracle
Summary: It is said that the French Fry originated in Belgium, so... How exactly did Francis end up with it? Human names used sometimes, rated T for Romano's language issues that are starred out BTW, slight SpainXBelgium. sort of.


**BELGIUM HAS RETURNED! This time I actually wrote a Hetalia fic with my character in it XD ah the fun of being a nation that nobody knows... anyhoo, I don't own Hetalia- just the rights to writing worthless fluff. ON WITH THE PLOT! **

**England: "There IS no plot, you stupid git!" **

**...There isn't? huh. Yeah you're right, there really isn't! HA! Whoops! Guess I forgot to give it a point! X3 well, at least I'm adorable.**

Belgie sliced the potatoes into sticks and dropped them into the pan of bubbling oil. As she watched them brown, a pair of tan, muscular arms encircled her waist.

"Spain!" She turned around, startled to find those warm, green eyes, peering over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd get a head start on the harvesting and let Romano-kun join me later. He's still sleeping."

The blonde giggled merrily. "Too cute to wake?"

Antonio blushed and said, "No... I was just enjoying the peace... I didn't want him to yell and curse at me on such a lovely day," He lightly kissed her cheek, "Besides, why should I pass up time I could be spending basking in your beauty, senorita?"

Belgie shrugged him off and began removing potato sticks from the oil, now fried. "Go set the table, silly. Breakfast will be ready in a moment."

He reluctantly left her and brought silverware toothier polished breakfast table. "What did you make, Belgium?"

"Something new. I fried potatoes to go with the sausage."

"Hmm. Sounds good. Perhaps we can try this 'Ketchup' stuff that America sent over. It might be good on your fried thingies."

"...'Ketchup'?"

He pulled the bottle out of the icebox. "I can't explain it, but there's a picture of a tomato on the label. It has to be somewhat good!"

"It's a gift from America. One can never be sure."

Antonio squeezed some out on a potato stick and held it to Belgie's lips. "Taste."

"...It tastes like over-processed, genetically altered tomatoes. And vinegar."

They turned in time to see Alfred appear out of nowhere and shout louder than humanly possible, "YEAH, TAKE THAT, EURO-PUNKS! I'M THE HERO! HAHA!"

Somewhere a door slammed shut.

"What in h*ll was the donut-obsessed moron doing here?"

Antonio yelled back upstairs, "Oh, Romano-kun! You're awake!"

"Not for long, _estúpido_."

Belgie sighed. "I suppose he'll be enjoying his Belgian Fries cold."

The Spaniard's eyebrows raised. "Belgian Fries?"

She smirked and flounced away. "They needed a name, _non_?

"Belgium!"

"If you can catch me, maybe I'll put your name in it, too..."

He laughed, bounding after her. "Don't even try running, Blondie!"

Meanwhile...

A certain eccentric Frenchman was waltzing through the kitchen.

"Oh?" He stumbled across a plate of crispy, fried potatoes. "These are amazing! I shall mass-produce them with my name on the package!"

As he ran off with the fries, you could faintly hear him say, "And I'll bet you all my land that they'll be a staple in America!"

Thus, with Europeans, some cursing, and the random appearance of worthless characters, the "French Fry" was born.

(A week later)

Antonio sat with a newspaper spread across his lap. "So that's where the fries went..."

Belgie took the paper and was met with the headline, 'FRENCH FRIES REACH WORLDWIDE POPULARITY!'

"French?"

**OWARI! In all honesty, I don't know how ketchup came to be (or French fries, for that matter, except that they're from Belgium) so I just made up that it originated in America 'cuz I wanted to drag Alfred into this.**

**Alfred: "UNTYE ME! I'M THE HERO!"**

**Me: "Nope! You may be released as soon as I finish having my way with you. I'm picturing you and England stranded on an island together to work out the frustrations in your 'loving' relationship..." :D **

**Alfred: "NOOOO!"**

**Well, I hope you enjoyied! R&R, flames accepted but ignored, constructive criticism taken seriously. Thanks guys!**

**~Belgium**


End file.
